Quick change tool bit holders, ratchet extensions and other tools adapted for holding or attaching interchangeable sockets, drivers, tool bits, etc. are well known in the art. While these various tools may serve their intended purpose, the sockets, drivers, tool bits or other attachments can be inadvertently released. Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively simple and inexpensive after market fix to prevent the inadvertent release of such tool attachments. There is also a need for a simple inexpensive solution that can be incorporated by an original equipment manufacturer to modify their existing tools to prevent the inadvertently release of such attachments.